It's So Easy
by cherryblossom hime
Summary: A Songfic about Toushiro and Momo. Toushiro mourns over Hinamori after the Arrancar War. He visits her in her coma to tell her that the war is over. What he gets though, is unexpected. HitsuHina FLUFF. ONESHOT.


Okay, I decided to do a quick songfic with Toushiro and Momo cause I thought this song sort of represents Toushiro. There's a little one shot story that goes with it so be sure to read!

Anyways, this is about Toushiro and his thoughts to Momo as she lays in a coma. He gets a little surprise in the end though. This is my first one shot and songfic, so sorry if you guys don't think it fits, please let me know if you don't think so.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any bleach and or the song.

**SONG DISCLAIMER:** This song isn't by me, its by Plain White T's, It's So Easy.

**It's So Easy**

Toushiro stood over looking his childhood friend who slept in 4th divisions relief station, asleep in a comma.

_**Tell me what you want from me**_

He had just been released from the 4th's relief station himself. He had sustained injuries to bringing peace to the Arrancar War, but this time, he brought news to Hinamori.

_**and I will do my best to please**_

_**pleasing's all I ever do**_

_**cuz they all expect me to**_

"Momo, It has been a long time hasn't it? I'm sorry for not visiting earlier…… I couldn't." The white haired prodigy began. No movement from Hinamori. He sighed. He knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up; she was beginning to enter a state where she would not be able to return. Knowing that, a stray tear made its way down his cheek and landed on Hinamori's pale face. "T-the war is over."

_**and everybody thinks i'm strong**_

_**but they don't know what's going on**_

_**they don't know what's on my mind**_

Another stray tear fell. He was losing her. He had worked so hard to rid Aizen, killed him with his own zanpakuto, fought to avenge Hinamori, but she was still slipping away.

_**I fall behind...**_

Here he was, a child prodigy once, now older in his physical appearance. He was still a genius, but no longer a child. No matter how much he matured, grew in power, something he loved dearly more than anything else, more than the expectations and praises that he got from everybody, was still haunted by one man's treachery.

_**tell me to be what they want me to be**_

_**everybody thinks that it's so easy**_

He didn't speak. He was still trying to find a way to tell her, tell her that the man that she adored, loved, was dead, and killed by her one and only Shiro-Chan. He hated himself sometimes. He wasn't able to protect her from her fast approaching fate, and he was driven with so much will and hatred to avenge her, now that he thinks about it, it was unlike him…… or who he once was.

_**sometimes it seems like there's two sides of me**_

Even though he was somebody on the outside everyone came to know, fear and respect, they didn't know what his true weakness was.

_**everybody thinks it's so easy being me**_

He sighed and gulped. He had come to see her to tell her something, and he was going to fulfill his goal. "Momo, A-Aizen is dead, and I was-was the one to kill him. I'm so sorry. If you were still alive, you might've not understood, you might've hated me." He paused and took another breath. " And if you were alive, I would understand your hate for me. Even though you might hate me, I would never stop caring for you. Never." He sounded like he was talking to an already dead person.

_**tell me what you want to know**_

_**and i will do my best to show**_

Now he couldn't hold it. The side of him that mourned for her more than ever after the war. He had never realized it till now, his desperation and the loneliness he felt for not being able to obtain what he fought so hard for. He sobbed, his head resting on Hinamori's chest, feeling her abnormally cool body.

"I wanted to tell you so much Momo, I wanted to tell you that I cared, T-That I-I fell i-in love with you. I tried to show you, but you never saw."

_**everything you ever need**_

_**don't be concerned with me**_

"You're the only who ever was there Momo, there like nobody else ever was, a-and now, Y-you're slipping away from me." His silent tears began to wet her blanket. "You knew me, through my actions, you knew me, you could read me, how I felt and sometimes my thoughts. You knew when I was sad, and you were there to cheer me up."

_**cuz everybody thinks i'm fine**_

_**but they don't even to take they time **_

_**to find out who i really am**_

_**they don't understand**_

His hands gripped her blanket in clenched fists as he gritted his teeth. He hated himself. He was weak and rash. He had the chance, but where was his chance now? He wanted to tell her, but he was to afraid to lose her to that one feeling that she might've not ever returned, he was too busy worrying about his pride and honor over her sometimes.

_**tell me to be what they want me to be**_

_**everybody thinks that it's so easy**_

He took a deep breath and began to play with Hinamori's soft hair. It was so soft, even though he was informed that she was in a state, going to start dying soon. He had admitted what he should've done a long time ago, and this was his fair punishment for waiting. No matter what he thought, no matter how many times he thought that it was unfair, he couldn't do a damn thing about it this time. And now his result, he lost something that he felt was the other side of him. His will. His resolve to work so hard.

_**sometimes it seems like there's two sides of me**_

_**everybody thinks it's so easy being me**_

Hinamori heard something call to her in the darkness. She was surprised. No one had called out to her for a long time, and especially that familiar voice she was hearing now, where had that gone? She could hear every soft, intimate, sad words that the voice said, and in return, it made her cry. She felt a longing for the person who owned it

_**well tell me what to be**_

Hitsugaya's head shot up when he thought he felt a single beat of a normal pulse from Hinamori, but his hope was shattered when he saw no movement. His face was turned to it's original scowl. Was his minds plaingames on him now?

Hinamori cried. Flashes of her memory ran through her head. She was stuck in this world in her shattered soul, and this voice, it made her want to leave it and find the owner of the voice that was piecing her wanting resolve.

_**and don't pretend to care when you're not even there**_

_**think that it's so easy**_

Hinamori began to get up and walk around within the darkness of her shattered soul. That voice, she was doing it for that familiar voice. She wanted to see him, but she didn't know how. She had to find her light to conciousness.

Hitsugaya now stared at Hinamori, his eyes wide open. He didn't imagine it! Hinamori's heart rate and pulse were speeding up, little by little, slowing down at times before speeding up again, like a fight between the two to determine the speed. He knew that she could hear him, she was fighting inside. Was it for him? Did he create her resolve? He noticed as her face began to show some expression. A different one that he hadn't seen in a year.

_**tell me to be what they want me to be**_

_**everybody thinks that it's so easy**_

Hinamori began to run around, calling out to herself, pleading to herself, remembering Tobiume, trying to find her partner. She called, but was suddenly engulfed in a bright white light.

Hitsugaya quickly racked his brain for something that he could do. He began to speak to Hinamori again.

"Momo, please, If you can hear me, come back to me. Don't give up." The words were random now, hopeful, completely different from the heartbreaking words he had spoke earlier. He looked at her faced, horrified, wildly excited that he could barely contain it when he saw her eye lids move, as if she was trying to open them.

The best thing that had ever had to of happened to him happened.

_**sometimes it seems like there's two sides of me**_

Toushiro watched in anticipation as her eyes fluttered open. Turquoise eyes meeting beautiful cinnamon ones

"S-Shiro-Chan?" A weak voice from Hinamori came. She looked at him.

"Momo? Y-You're……." Hitsugaya was beyond words at the moment. There were no words to describe what he was feeling. Most of all, was the unknown shock that he felt.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" Hinamori said that a little more enthusiastically as she flung herself with a lot of enthusiasm for a person who had just woken from a comma and cried into his shihakusho.

"I-I'm so sorry. I was so blind!" She said, scolding herself.

"Momo………" He was cut off.

"BAKA SHIRO-CHAN! I love you so much!" Her lips crashed against his in a passionate kiss. He went red. She must've heard everything that he had said. He eagerly returned her kiss, which surprised her and he took the advantage to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

_**everybody thinks that it's so easy**_

_**tell me to be**_

Unohana Retsu smiled. She was standing outside their door. She had always known that those two were in love. It was so obvious to her. She was felt so sorry when Hitsugaya-Taicho had gone into a frenzy and a pure state of hell and depression. She knew now, that that all was to change. That little white haired prodigy was not so little anymore. No, he was a strong, smart, good young man and that was just what Hinamori Momo needed.

_**everybody thinks that it's so easy**_

_**sometimes it seems**_

Hinamori and Hitsugaya was so wrapped up in their feelings for each other, trying to express their feelings for each other through the intimate kisses they were sharing. They finally broke apart.

"Momo, I love you. I'll always protect you, I promise. With you, I can do anything."

_**everybody thinks it's so easy being me**_

I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it was kinda rushed, so it may not make any sense.

Anyways, I'm not all that good at the whole sad, angsty kind of writing so sorry. Hope you wont try and find me and try to kill me! Lol.

Please Review, that would be greatly appreciated.

Cherryblossom hime


End file.
